


Treatment

by Reddleeeee



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 杰森无数次后悔自己与罗伊组队。他太烦了。轻浮，聒噪，大手大脚让他们并不宽裕的生活更加紧巴巴。唉，特别是他性瘾发作的时候。





	Treatment

杰森太累了。他的身体因为今晚打击犯罪的任务疲倦不已，挫伤和裂口的疼痛在皮下轻轻跳动。他听见门开后罗伊进房间的脚步声，还有他爬上自己床掀开被子的窸窸窣窣响声。他困得根本不想呵斥罗伊，挪动膝盖碰碰罗伊的身体示意他下去。然而后者抱住他的膝盖。柔软的薄被从他身上滑下。  
“我忍不住啦，杰。”他可怜巴巴地，亲昵地说，将脸颊贴在杰森的膝盖上，“帮帮我。”  
杰森睁开眼，沙哑地说：“下去。”  
“不。”  
罗伊凑上来吻住他的嘴唇，舌头伸进他的口腔。杰森皱起眉头推开了那颗红色的脑袋。  
“滚下去，罗伊·哈珀。”他命令，“我要睡觉。”  
“我来跟你睡嘛。”他又一次凑了上来，手掌撩开杰森还未脱下的衣服蹭进去，指尖捏住左边柔软的乳头，在杰森发出喘息时又一次吻了他。  
“适当的性爱可以提高睡眠质量。”  
“去你妈的适量。”  
罗伊笑起来。杰森从不真正拒绝他，现在正放松地躺在床上任他黏腻的亲吻顺着脖颈上动脉的起伏向下游弋。“因为你也很舒服。”他说着，拉下杰森的裤子。“以后睡觉前记得脱衣服，杰。”  
杰森想反驳什么，但罗伊的手掌握住他的腰轻轻捏着，弓箭手手指上粗糙的茧子刺激着腰间柔韧又敏感的肌肤，他感到一股温热的泉水从尾椎涌出，缠绵又不可抗拒地爬上他的脊柱，温柔得让他更加昏昏欲睡。可惜这时罗伊隔着棉质的T恤舔着他的乳头，略显粗糙的布料擦过乳尖薄薄的皮肤，驱赶了睡意。他的舌头一下一下地勾勒那不断红肿充血的肉粒的形状，杰森全都感觉得到；他也明白自己胸前那阵酥麻的刺痛，不被照顾的另一边也自觉的硬起，那种呼之欲出的瘙痒叫嚣着要男人潮湿的舌尖来安慰。他伸出手抚上另一边胸膛，粗硬干燥指腹按摩着微微翘起的乳尖，那种感觉就像是滚烫的蜡滴落在脆弱的皮肤上。他被自己的想象激得浑身发颤，揪住罗伊的头发把他的脑袋从自己胸口拉起来。  
“快点。”  
他低低地说，双腿环上罗伊的腰。  
“听你的。”罗伊脸上仍然挂着微笑。他伸出舌头舔上杰森浅色的嘴唇，吮吸着黑发青年饱满的下唇，在唇舌交缠的水声中除下对方的裤子，用自己早已亢奋地勃起的阴茎贴上他半勃的，手掌握住两只男性的器官一并撸动起来。杰森吞咽唾沫的声音隐约地传来，他的手掌有些不耐地摸上罗伊紧实的腹部，抓着，又向后滑动，停在弓箭手的腰窝上——那圆满的凹陷——有一下没一下地骚弄。“噢，杰鸟——”他长长地说，吻杰森的脸颊，双手胡乱抚摸着这具年轻旺盛的饱满肌体。细小的伤口和疤痕在他高温的手掌下融化，从中迸发的蜜糖将杰森淹没，包裹。他震颤起来，抬起腰，臀缝贴上对方硬得厉害的阴茎。  
“快点——”  
好的，好的。罗伊将亲吻埋进搭档汗湿的鬓角，沾满前列腺液的手指按上柔软的穴口。杰森发出的声音粘稠极了。他缓缓地，无意识地晃动腰，括约肌收缩，催促那骨节分明的手指插入他湿热的身体。当弓箭手的手指如他所愿滑入他的躯体时，他发出猫一般的叱叫，显得疲惫却满足，胳膊环住罗伊的脖子。他的弓箭手埋入第二根手指，急切地深入，而他下意识地收紧内壁，闭起眼睛发出细小的呻吟。  
“你看上去像是睡着了，杰鸟，在做梦。”罗伊的脸颊贴上他的。他的睫毛扫过他的眼角。“如果你真的希望我快些，就配合点嘛。”  
说着，他在杰森饱满挺翘的屁股上打了一下，啪的一声。  
“——操你的！罗伊·哈珀！”杰森骂了一句，想用腿给他一下，但是不行，因为罗伊该死地摁在他的前列腺上。天杀的，弓箭手的手指，粗糙的布满厚茧和伤痕的手指。它滑动着，按摩那一点小小的，能让男性丢盔弃甲的突起。杰森的大腿绷得紧紧的，他现在完全不能睡了。  
可是罗伊又非常快地退了出来，指腹在缩得厉害的穴口按压着。  
“操你妈的罗伊，你真的有性瘾吗。”杰森绝望地说，“你只是单纯地想跟我上床，胡编乱造。现在快点做完这操蛋的爱，让我睡觉。”  
“我想让你舒服，杰，”罗伊抱着他，把他拉起来摁在墙上，充血的湿漉漉的老二蹭着他的股缝，“我有瘾，对很多东西都有瘾，现在只能对着你缓解。”  
“那就来操我。”杰森慢慢地说。他将腿张到最开，下身门户大开，濡湿的红肿的洞口敞开——即使没有灯罗伊也想得到。他小幅度地摆动屁股让罗伊的阴茎能够抵到他的穴口，用收缩的括约肌浅浅地吞咽着饱满的龟头。  
“操我。”  
他重复。  
“杰森，杰森·陶德——”罗伊喃喃。这位前瘾君子，现性瘾者，可怜的军火库先生，露出一个可称得上泫然欲泣的表情，所幸杰森看不见，不然大概又要揍他。“你真好，杰，你真可爱，真漂亮，杰——”  
他这样念着，在杰森气息不稳地咒骂声中插进他的身体。杰森的喘息和呜咽环绕在他的耳边。他的身体紧到了极点，于是罗伊对刚才敷衍了事的扩张耿耿于怀；他亲吻着杰森的额头，唇上沾满对方的汗水，碰到对方湿掉的散乱黑发。  
“动啊，混球。”  
杰森半眯着眼说。被压在罗伊和墙之间的感觉太不好了，他没有太多空间也没有太多力气自己料理这场性事，这种受压迫的感觉甚至让他大脑缺氧。罗伊殷勤地挺动胯部，阴茎在他体内进出，同时双手握住他的臀瓣不断搓揉挤压，玩弄着两团形状较好的臀肉。他的嘴唇落在他的脸颊，颌骨和脖颈上，就像不合格的亲吻。  
杰森闭上眼喘息，长睫毛颤动起来就像乌鸦雏鸟初学飞行时震动不已的羽尖，散发出泪水咸咸的潮湿气息。他在体内的阴茎碾上前列腺时小幅度地痉挛，蜷缩起身体倚靠在罗伊身上，后者健壮的胳膊则稳稳地拥住他，埋在他体内的性器越加凶狠地操他。  
“啊、嗯……啊，再深、再深一些，啊！操你的罗伊·哈珀——”  
“是我在操你，或者说，下次你来骑我？”罗伊极力地向前顶跨，抓住搭档美妙的翘屁股往自己的方向压，阴茎整根没入，似乎进入从没到过的深度。杰森被他的老二钉在墙上，两条腿以一种不自然的幅度打开到极限，脚趾蜷缩着，腹部剧烈起伏。罗伊撩开他额前的湿发吻着他的眉心，阴茎全部抽出那滚烫湿滑的巢穴，在入口的褶皱磨蹭片刻，当杰森的腿在自己背后紧紧环绕起的时候再次狠狠地，整根插进去，胯部撞上对方的浑圆臀部时发出响亮地啪啪声以及黏腻的水声。  
杰森混乱地呻吟，发出好像呛着了的声音，听起来松软又空洞。他摆动着腰胯迎合罗伊兽性的入侵，仰起脖子，弓起身体，两只红肿可人的乳头立在挺起的胸膛上。罗伊低头含住其中一个舔舐。  
“You fucking punk.”杰森捧住他的脸告诉他，对方光滑的红发从他指尖滑落。他的汗水滴落在罗伊脸上，而罗伊选择吻他的嘴。  
当被罗伊摁倒在床铺上，压住大腿的时候他用手臂压在自己眼上，只觉得自己肌肉抽搐。他回想和罗伊搭伙以来莫名其妙的性爱，有时候他在擦枪，然后罗突兀地咬上自己的枪管，鲜红的舌头缠绕在灰黑的金属上，绿眼睛看着他；有时候他在缝伤口，然后猛然被罗伊按到，他揍他，最后来一场动物似的合奸；又或者有时候，他们一起分享没有工作的闲暇时光，罗伊亲吻他的脸颊，拉开他的裤子。  
罗伊，该死的性瘾者。  
红头罩如此悲愤，接着在被干到前列腺时发出一声带哭腔的尖叫。  
“杰森，杰森。”性瘾者凑上来，湿热的吐息落在他的鼻尖。他亲吻他的睫毛，亲吻他耳后的皮肤，亲吻他下颌骨美妙的线条。  
杰森推开他的脑袋。  
“你他妈搞得我们像是在交往。”他吃力地说，“我只是你的医生。”  
“好的，医生。”患者亲昵的说，“我的肉体医生。”  
他将双手放在杰森的胸肌上搓揉，向下，然后撑在他漂亮的腹肌上毫不留情地耸动胯部操着下面濡湿不堪的穴口。杰森失控地叫着，又觉得自己的精神在极度的性快感和随之而来的倦怠中分崩离析，拆分出自己沉溺在肉欲中的躯体。电击感从下身，胯骨处冲过来席卷全身，溶解他的脊柱，压迫他的心脏，然后使他全身的伤痕瘙痒难耐。他紧紧闭着眼，收紧脚趾，迎来高潮却发不出一丁点声音。  
好了。他喘着气，喉咙深处滚出叱叫，等待着剧烈心跳的平复以及患者的暂时康复。体内性器的动作就像是要把他生吞活剥了。罗伊俯下身看着他，同样喘着气，头发落在他面颊上。亲吻终于结束了，杰森想。当患者也得到释放时，患者将脑袋枕在他的颈窝，杂乱的吐息和低吼骚扰他的耳朵，随后他感到罗伊的精液注入自己。  
罗伊在他耳边发出餍足的叹息，从他的身体抽离。而杰森已昏昏欲睡。  
“好杰鸟。”  
他的病人仍然喋喋不休，厚颜无耻地抱住他。

 

End.


End file.
